


【运焕】惩罚 (慎)

by 5566mz



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: 今天也是勤恳的搬运工(X
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken





	【运焕】惩罚 (慎)

「哈啊…嗯、啊嗯…哥…啊、太、太快了…」

───

韩相爀黑着脸，几乎就要摀着耳朵才能迫使自己忽视掉门内所传出那煽情的声音，艰难地快步走过到达客厅，一屁股坐在李弘彬的隔壁：「泽运哥体力也未免太好了吧，这都已经过了几个小时了…」他不禁开始怀疑他在焕哥到底受不受得住。

「呵…」李弘彬只是笑笑，正欲开口时便被身旁的金元植抢先：「相爀啊，你肯定还没看过这星期播出的合宿吧？」

「噢…是还没，怎么了吗？」再怎么样还能比上星期惨吗？虽然尚未播出，也早先就曾预告过会有吻戏，可光在预告中就看见在焕哥居然吻得如此熟练，也难怪泽运哥会理智断线了。一整天都下不了床，幸好隔天就是休假没有行程，要不还不被信宇哥骂死才怪。

「知道你在想什么，不过还是先看看再说吧！」似乎看穿韩相爀的想法，李弘彬在平板上滑了几下后便递了过来，正是这集的合宿。

「唔…是吻得有点过没错啦，但还是跟上星期预告中的差不多啊？」

「别急，看完再说。」韩相爀有些摸不着头绪，却只见李弘彬意味深长地笑了笑，催促着他继续看下去。

虽然疑惑，也只得听话地将剩下的部分看完。果不其然，聪明如韩相爀马上明白发生了甚么事：「靠，下集还亲啊？！这…」在焕哥还要活吗…

「你们在做什么？」正巧回来的车学沇放下手中的食物，走过来便要凑热闹。

「啊、哥，小爀才看完这星期的合宿呢。」金元植如是回答着。

「啊，哪个啊。」车学沇一副了然的样子，接着露出如李弘彬方才那种不怀好意的笑容，问道：「所以这次会多久呢？我猜一天。」

「有这么夸张吗…我猜半天。」

「我也一天。」

我去…敢情这群哥是把在焕哥几天下不了床当作乐趣来赌注了吗？！韩相爀在心中默默鄙视并吐槽着。

「小爀你呢？」

吐槽归吐槽，韩相爀还是在脑中分析完两人的体力比较后缓缓吐出两个字：「…三天。」

「蛤？」

「这才太夸张啰忙内！」

「不是吧？」

「我们焕…看来上星期还没学到教训呢…」修长的手指轻轻拂上身下人儿的脸庞，划过细嫩的肌肤。

「呜…」瘙痒的感觉使李在焕不禁轻吟出声，眨着盈满水汽的眸子无辜地朝郑泽运摇了摇头。

「你说…哥要怎么惩罚你才好呢？」方才已释放过多次的硕大仍留在李在焕体内，恶意地顶了顶。

「啊嗯、不…」

本来就敏感的身子在经过几次的高潮后哪里经得起这番挑逗，频频求饶着：「唔…不敢了…泽、泽运哥…嗯…」

「…是吗？」嘴角轻微勾起，郑泽运满意地欣赏起身下人儿此刻娇媚的模样：朱唇微启，轻吐春兰、眼神正迷蒙地望着自己、红霞则布满全身，原先白皙的肌肤几无一处完好，尽是方才的激情所留下的印记…无一不挑起郑泽运最本能的欲望，再一次起了反应。

「你这小妖精…」

「啊嗯、啊…哈…哈…不、哥啊…」

「乖…再一次就好…」

仅管在郑泽运又开始了新一轮律动的同时，李在焕就已经做好几天下不了床的心理准备了。但猛烈的快感随着身下撞击一波波袭来，他只得像是溺水的人抓紧浮木般抱紧身上的人，脑中一片空白，再没多余的心思。

「…结束了？」见房内安静了下来，李弘彬头也不抬的问道，手上的动作也没停止，继续滑着平板。

「哗，我们泽运还真不简单…」

「啊…怎么，完事了？」

「…元植哥别睡了，泽运哥出来了。」

郑泽运只是淡淡地扫过客厅里的四只家伙便径直地走进浴室洗漱，并不是太在意他们的目光，反正以他和李在焕的关系能一整个下午都关在房内足不出户，相信他们也早知道是干了什么「好事」。

「…有人心情很好哦。」

「哇塞，看泽运哥那红光满面的样子…」

「看来这几天的晚餐可以期待呢。」

「在焕哥…」

一回到房间，便看见李在焕仍维持刚才的姿势，无力地趴倒在床上，一双水灵灵的眼睛正哀怨地盯着自己瞧：「哥太过分了…」

「抱歉…过火了。」走上前吻了吻人儿的额头以示安慰，因自己一时的克制不住，让对方可能真的得如韩相爀所说在床上接着度过三天，郑泽运多少还是有些不舍。

「好累…」最近忙着回归的同时还得拍戏，这下又被郑泽运折腾了这一出，李在焕可是真的累坏了，蹭着对方的手就要阖上眼。

「乖，清理完才能睡…」轻声哄着怀中的人，郑泽运的温柔在此刻表露无遗，也是只对李在焕的，专属的柔情。

三天后─

「哥，三千元。」韩相爀面无表情的朝着面前他应称做为哥的几人伸出手。

「啊一辜，我们小爀长记性了呢…」

「这怎么可能…」

「果然不能小看泽运哥啊！」

「…后面。」一直安静坐在沙发上的郑泽运突然间丢出这句，让四人一时摸不着头绪，面面相觑。

「…打赌好玩吗^^？」明朗的声音倏地响起，四人颠巍巍地转过头，果不其然看见黑着脸的李在焕正站在后头，还挂着极为灿烂的笑容。

「…在焕啊，你知道哥不是那意思的…」

「我很相信哥的！只押了半天啊…」

「哥最好了，不会计较的对…吧？」

「焕哥…你能下床了啊…」

「小爀你、居然连渊哥都…你们真是！…昂我的腰嘤嘤嘤TT！」

在李在焕因激动一个不小心拉扯到尚还酸痛的部位喊叫出声的同时，四人也皆感受到了背后随之而来的杀气，不曰而同地转过身：「呵呵…泽运(哥)啊，你跟在焕(哥)慢慢聊啊、慢慢聊！」说完便一窝蜂逃难似地往房间跑去。

而自始至终都未发一语的郑泽运只是默默地盯着这一连串的行为，直到房门关上才收回眼神，起身离开沙发走到李在焕身旁。

「还好吗？」

「哦？哦、没事…」

「还痛？」

「还好…啊！哥？」话还没说完，就被郑泽运打横抱起，呈现公主抱的姿势，使李在焕有些羞赧地惊呼出声。

「回去休息。」不容置疑的语气，成功使怀中的人儿乖乖闭上嘴，温驯地依在郑泽运的臂膀间，享受这令他安心的温柔。

「…停。」

「…？」

「再蹭下去你整个星期都别想下床了，睡吧。」还沉溺于郑泽运颈间香气的李在焕正巧下意识地蹭了蹭，却又在接到警告后瞬间止住。

「唔…那哥陪我…」果然还是敌不过人儿的撒娇啊，郑泽运如是想着，钻进被子后一把将对方揽入怀，将两人裹得严实，就要入眠。

「哥…喜欢…」李在焕突如其来的呓语让郑泽运的嘴角不可遏地上扬，轻柔的吻一个个从前额向下落至嘴角。

望着人儿祥和的睡颜，郑泽运笑了笑，跟着阖上眼。

「…我也是。」

FIN-


End file.
